The ghost of Belleview
by Kitkatlovesswift
Summary: Samantha Cunnings is the living dead, but when Frankie Jonas changes everything around her, how will others react to the girl they couldn't see for so long? Jonas Brothers Kevin, Joe, Nick and Frankie.
1. Chapter 1

**The ghost of Belleview Academy. **

**Chapter 1- Can you see her?**

This is Belleview Academy. A perfectly normal school, apart from two things. One- it is a junior high, high school and collage all on one sprawling campus. You can go in at grade 7 and not leave until you have finished with education. As the biggest school for miles around it attracts amazing teachers, first class pupils and fame in its local area. But at the moment the corridors are quite, and the cafeteria is thriving.

There are your usual, typical groups: jocks, cheerleaders, glee club, nerds ect. You have all the three sets of pupils in one cavernous room, with its counters and table tops stretching out as far as the eye can see. And right in the corner, far far in the distance, if you look very carefully, stand on your tiptoes and get your binoculars out, you just might see someone that is very rarely spotted. Can you see her? Curled up in that corner, her body contorted into the smallest shape physically possible. Deep, vibrant red hair, strands of gold and honey reflecting in the bright mid-day sun. Shoulder length, curling in around her face, as if to fame it. Her skin bone white, almost glowing, contrasting beautifully with her chalk skin. Long, thin fingers curled round a book, head bowed, body still and unmoving.

This ladies and gentlemen is the second reason. And she is who we are interested. Watch her for a moment. The only sign that she's still alive is the careful movement of the pages, done so precisely that it causes no sound. She's been doing this for years. And has gotten good at it.

There goes the bell, end of lunch, start of next period. Her head doesn't lift upwards as she slides the hard backed book into a fabric bag which she wears across her body. It's faded with age and ware and is a deep purple cordlike fabric, soft to the touch and warm. Her jeans are basic, nondescript, blue denim, faded at the knees and where she's been sitting on them. On her feet are a pair of sneakers, white toes, red canvas body with white laces. The t-shirt is slightly loose on her thin, almost skeletal frame. It's red, with white shot through it and looks like a favourite t-shirt that you wear all the time, but never to school. She has a black jacket resting on her bag, saving her from carrying it in her hands, the fleecy inside facing the sky.

And now! There, did you catch that? You just got what is likely to be the only glimpse of her face you will ever see. Plain features, nothing special or remarkable but the thing that catches your eye if you notice her is her eyes. Leaf green, deep aquatic turquoise and gold flecks are all combined to make a breath taking hazel that is truly awe inspiring. It is often said that eyes are where a person's emotions are transmitted to the world. But not here. No these eyes are completely blank, with no spark or fire in them, no trace of feeling. If most people get this far they normally shiver at the lifeless eyes are turn to their friends, forgetting almost instantly. But no-one ever gets this far, nobody notices her, knows her name, who she is or where she comes from. She just sits pulled into the corner so not to attract attention.

Her name is Samantha Cunnings, and this is how she was thrust into the spot-light.

Mr and Mrs Cunnings weren't that worried when Samantha brought home no friends for the first few years. Everyone needs time to find their feet and meet people. But after a while, after she went to high school, then they became worried. As well they might. For you see Samantha had a gift, of sorts. She could make herself invisible, unnoticeable, completely unremarkable. Teachers spoke softly to her in class, excused her from doing presentations, later her do that after class privately. When people looked at her their eyes either didn't register that she was there, or they looked through her like she was a pane of glass. Translucent, opaque, see-through. Nobody knew that she was British, had moved to America almost five years ago when her parents got jobs at an army base in Arizona. Nobody knew that she had been popular and well liked in her old school. Nobody knew that she hated guns and violence and despised that fact that she'd had to leave her old life because of them. Nobody knew and nobody cared. None of the pupils in her year could tell you what her voice was like; tell you what _she_ was like. None of them know who she is.

But all of this is about to change. The ghost of Belleview Academy is about to be brought back to life. She is about to wake up.

**A/n: ok that was hard to write. I just sat down at my laptop and wrote it in about three quarters of an hour. Bit different from my usual stuff but I was reading 'Of Mice and Men' in class, the chapter about Crooks and loneliness, and how it is a disease and books aren't enough. Those of you that have read it will know what I'm talking about. If you haven't read it please do. So I thought I'd let my imagination go and see what it came up with. As I was walking home with my brother I was thinking parts of this through, how it would work, what description went where. This is all based on my imagination, Arizona is a real place but I've never been and I'm not American so I don't know if that school could ever happen. So any mistakes I'm sorry. But please review; let me know what was good and what was bad. Wrote for the first time without music. Strange. **

**Katzzle out xxxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2 Second chances

**The ghost of Belleview Academy. **

**Chapter 2- Second chances. **

Its English Lit now. Her favourite class. She sits in her spot, the left hand side at the back. The rest of the class file in and after a moment the teacher walks in.

"Good afternoon everyone, get out your copies of 'Pride and Prejudice' please."

Samantha's copy is tattered and worn. She read this years ago, when she was eleven, before the move. The teacher, Mrs Gracey, tells the class the page and starts to read. Part way through she stops and asks:

"Who can tell me the names of the Bennet sisters?"

Nobody moves, all deep in thought, searching for the answer. Samantha's head raises and looks round the room, almost admiring the way her classmates can stay this ignorant about a book they've been reading for three weeks. Truly remarkable. But her face is blank and expressionless. And this is the truly tragic thing. She could be thinking the most painful, harmful thoughts about herself and no-one would ever know.

Some brave soul answers, gets most of them wrong but at least he tried. And the lesson progresses, the same format for her day as usual. When worksheets are given out the pupil doesn't see her so she has to get on from the front. But nothing new there, the day passes quietly.

On the walk home, a boy knocks into her. He's about ten or eleven, a full six or seven years younger than her but she's the one that goes flying. He's strong and, to her parents' dismay, Samantha doesn't have the natural strength the rest of her family posses. She lands in a bush a little way from the path and the boy comes rushing over to her, worried.

"Oh my god are you ok? I am so so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going."

Samantha looks up, mud splattered across her pallid face. The boy standing in front of her had dark brown hair, eyes the colour of chocolate, a dark t-shirt with a peeling Rolling Stones logo, jeans and dark converse. His eager face is frowning, obviously thinking he's hurt her. But she's been through way worse than this. Her parents make her go on army assault courses to 'toughen her up'. It doesn't work. She pulls her copper hair out of her mouth and gives a small, shy smile.

"I'm fine, I wasn't looking either. I'm Samantha. You look new, just moved?"

Her voice is quiet, gentle, with a subtle Southern lilt to the words, making them flow differently to other people. She sounds a bit posh, like she's used to the easy way of living but nothing could be further from the truth. Her parents where away a lot of the time, serving in places all over the world, so she lived with her grandparents on her mother's side. They spoke correctly and after awhile she picked it up. It became natural to speak like the people who raised her.

The boy smiles and offers his hand to help her up. This is oddly touching, not many people have that amount of manners these days. He was raised right as her grandmother would say.

"I'm Frankie. Yeah I just moved me and my family. Have you lived here long? You don't sound like you're from here."

This makes Samantha smile again, a bit more confidently this time. Frankie pulls her to her feet easily; she does weigh very much at all. Once on her feet she towers over him, he only comes up to her ribs. She rests a hand on his shoulder, like her Grandad does to her whenever she sees him. He cranes his neck back.

"Samantha, that's a nice name. Can I call you Sam?"

"Sure why not. And no I'm not from here, I moved over from Britain when I was twelve, five years ago now."

"….. So you're ……. seventeen now?"

"Yes Frankie, I am."

"Do you know where Sanito Lane is? I was meant to meet my mom there but I got a bit lost."

"Yeah I do, shall I walk you there? Make sure you don't get lost?"

He grins at her, pearly white teeth shining in his face.

"YES PLEASE SAM!!"

Samantha smiles and starts to walk, her hand still on his shoulder. She is walking slowly, so Frankie's legs can keep up. After a few moments of walking in silence Frankie pipes up.

"I won't make you late will I? I don't wanna get you into any trouble."

Samantha smiles reassuringly at him, something she only ever does for her family. She doesn't usually have anyone else to smile at.

"No you won't don't worry. I usually go to the library after school for a while or a museum or something and my mum will ring me when I need to be home."

Frankie looks shocked, the thought of doing more work _after_ school clearly appalling. The look on his face is very funny, so she bites the inside of her lip to keep from laughing, which would probably insult him and end the only conversation she's had with someone remotely near her own age that she isn't related to in over five years. And that _would_ be a tragedy.

"It's not all that bad. A lot of the time I go walking round the town; there are lots of things to do here. You'll like it here."

Frankie smiles; relieved and a bit taken aback that she enjoys herself in such a manner. But she's used to causing shock so it doesn't affect her.

Once Frankie recovers enough he tells he about his family, he had three brothers, Kevin Joe and Nick, he moves about a lot and had been home-schooled for a few years. Today was his first day at Belleview, he is eleven, so in seventh grade. He loves music and wants to be in a band one day. It really is endearing to watch him talk so trustingly to a complete stranger. She wonders if his mother will be happy about that.

As they turn onto Sanito Lane they immediately spot a woman with the same deep brown as Frankie but her hair has tight curls. She has a kind face and very few wrinkles, which you would expect looking after four boys. She is in a buttoned up over-coat, which is a deeper brown than her eyes, a few shades away from black. Once she sees her son she stands up from the wall she was leaning on and walks over to meet them, a relieved smile on her face.

"Frankie, I was so worried, I thought you'd got lost, or been kidnapped or beaten up."

She hugs him, ignoring his protests, and kisses the top of his head. Then her eyes travel up away from her struggling son and reach Samantha's face. She pulls back, still smiling and puts an arm around Frankie, who looks relieved to be free of his mothers embrace.

"Frankie, who's your friend?"

"Mom, this is Samantha, I ran into her and said I was lost and she walked me here. Sam this is my mom. Can Sam stay for tea? She's really nice and I'll bet she has good table manners."

Samantha blinks in surprise. She'd known this boy for twenty minutes and already she was being asked round for tea? She doesn't know how to react, she's never meet anyone like Frankie before. His mother smiles at her over excited son and holds out her hand.

"I'm Denise. It's nice to meet you Samantha, thank you for looking after Frankie on his first day. If you want to come to tea, I think the family would make you very welcome. We'll all like you, I know we will."

The apple doesn't fall far from the tree obviously. Samantha thinks about for a few seconds. She's never done something so…… impulsive since she came to America. The move knocked all the liveliness and spirit out of her. This could b a chance to get it back. And you only get a few second chances in life, that's what grandma always said.

"Yes, I'd love to. Just let me text my mum and I'll be ready."

**ok this is this story is the first time I've tried to write in third person and it is really really hard. seriously. but this ep is for Lizze!!! who is ill **** poor Lizzle. get well soon chick. xxxx **

**Katzzle out xxx**


	3. Chapter 3 meeting the family

The ghost of Belleview Academy

Chapter 3 Meeting the family.

Samantha's heart was racing as she walked along side Frankie and Denise. It sounded foolish but she hadn't met new people for five years and now she was meeting a new family. With four sons! She had not been this nervous and excited for along time. Trying not to think about what her parents where going to say when she finally arrived home, she instead listened to Frankie describe his first day at Belleview.

"And Mrs Walker said I was brilliant, they have the _best_ food in the cafeteria mom it's to die for. Sam, why didn't I see you at lunch?"

Both heads of brown hair turned towards her. Fighting back the nerves that had suddenly chocked her a moment ago she swallowed and answered.

"I sit right at the back, you probably didn't notice me. There are a lot of tall people that sit in front of me."

A weak smile follows this, Frankie accepts this, not questioning the all powerful and all knowing Sam, but Denise didn't however. Having four sons means that at one time or another one or more of said sons will be bullied. It's just the way things go. And having had two of her older sons come home in tears Denise knew when something was up. She knew the signs to look out for, and she always got to the bottom of things. But this didn't look like the time when Kevin and Nick got bullied, this was slightly different. Whenever she was asked about school Samantha's answers weren't interesting and meaningful like they usually were. They were lifeless, dull, and bland. The mention of school made her shrink back into herself; she said nothing that could make any impression. It was worrying. She'd have to ask Nick about her.

"WE'RE HOME!!!! KEVIN!!! WHERE ARE YOU???!!!"

Samantha winced as Frankie's shout echoed through her eardrums. Apparently Kevin was his favourite brother. She wonders why, but only briefly as footsteps thundered down the stairs and four people sprinted into the hall. She can tell at once that they're related. They all have dark brown hair, two curly, one short and one spiked up in the middle, the same eyes, and the same slightly tanned complexion. At once the second tallest scoped Frankie up into a massive bear hug. This was either Frankie's dad or Kevin that Samantha had heard so much about on the way to the house.

"Frank, why are you so late? We thought you'd be here ages ago. How was school? Did you find your way around? Where the kids nice? Are your teachers ok? What happened?"

Frankie laughs and hugs him back, burying his head in the man's shoulder.

"It was fine Kev, everything was fine. The kids were nice, I made some friends and the teachers are all cool. How was your day?"

Kevin relaxes, smiling and standing up, taking Frankie with him. They look so cute, thought Samantha; Frankie's clinging to him like a baby monkey. So sweet. The rest of the family greets Frankie now that Kevin has had his turn. Kevin Snr, the father is the tallest but Kevin's not far behind. Kevin Snr has glasses and a kind face with wise knowledgeable eyes. Kevin, or Paul Kevin as he is really known but everyone calls him Kevin, has a mass of chocolate coloured curls and is protectively holding his youngest brother. He has a smile that makes Samantha smile, its one of those infectious smiles, his eyes are happy but there is a hint of worry there, Frankie Samantha presumes. Nick is the second youngest, also curly haired, the smallest apart from Frankie. He seems serious and brooding but the moment he sees his family he relaxes, obviously used to having some insults thrown at him in the past. These brown eyes are full of love and care for his little brother. Joe, the second oldest is the third tallest and is the more obvious beauty of the family. He's what Grandma would call 'a good old fashioned Prince Charming'. His hair is spiked up, a wide carefree smile on his face and his eyes are the least troubled of the families. He seems the happy-go-lucky type.

Nope of the family have noticed that they have a guest, and this worries Denise. Yes Frankie just had his first day at a new school but Samantha was still there. She clears her throat and her boys look at her.

"We have a visitor. Frankie, come introduce her please, she's your friend."

Frankie grins, and hops down from a surprised Kevin's arms. He walks over to where Samantha is standing awkwardly and pulls her forward a bit.

"Guys, this is Samantha. Sam this is my dad and these are my brothers."

As the rest of the family inspect her, Samantha finds she can't meet their inquisitive gazes.

Kevin was concerned. Why had none of them noticed her before? Sure Joe wasn't the most aware of people but their dad should have defiantly seen her. Kevin Snr was known for his ability to meet a person and know what kind of person they are, no matter how hard they try to hide it, a skill he had passed on to his oldest son. But they had both been clueless. As he studied Samantha he grew more and more nervous for her. Her left arm hung loosely by her side but her right arm was stretched over her body, right hand gripping left forearm. The way she was standing, obviously feeling out of place, eyes on the floor, head bowed slightly, not attracting any attention. Something was seriously wrong here. He remembered all too clearly the times in his school career when he'd wished he could disappear, just to escape the taunting people. It seemed she had accomplished this, she was unnoticeable. Frowning slightly he stepped forward, his hand outstretched, face set in his 'meeting people' mask. The bullies had not let Kevin escape without some scars.

"Hi, I'm Kevin."

The head of copper raises and those startling eyes meet Kevin's. He shivers. Something is really really wrong. Nobody's eyes should be that haunted. But she smiles, small and anxious, and shakes his hand. Her pale hand disappears into Kevin's. She has hands like a child's, soft and fragile.

"Samantha. It's nice to meet you Kevin."

Her voice has an almost musical lilt to it. Her arms return to their original position. She seems almost surprised, but by what? What could possibly have happened to make someone this empty?

Nick steps forward next, glancing at Kevin, confused. Then he looks at the alabaster face before him and gasps. She's so pale, her face is so thin, her cheeks so hollow. To try and cover up his gasp he offers his hand to. She takes it warily.

"Nick. It's good to know Frank's found a friend."

She looks at him, not saying the question in her eyes. She doesn't introduce herself again, just inclines her head.

Kevin Snr, apprehensive about what this girl was doing to his sons, hurriedly picked up her trailing hand. It reminded him of Frankie's when he was born. He was a month early and it was touch and go at times. He hand the same ethereal thinness as this girl. Like a breath of wind could knock her down.

"Kevin Snr, Frankie's father."

"It's nice to meet you sir."

She obviously had respect for adults, but could there be such a thing as too much respect? She seemed uneasy, shifting her body weight ever so slightly.

Then Joe stepped forward, oblivious to the rest of his family's discomfort. He cheerfully extends his hand; unaware that the men behind him had began to talk, quietly.

"And I'm Joe, the good looking one."

She smiles a little at this, but other than that he gets no response from her. This is a first for Joe. He has always gotten a reaction, not always the one he wanted but always a reaction. He peers at her face, trying to make out her features.

"Err, I can't see your face, could you look up please."

Her head snaps up, something flashes in the green hazel eyes, almost anger. But she hides it quickly. But Joe can't take his eyes off her face. There is something enchanting in the cold features, the frozen manners, the devastatingly lifeless eyes.

"Nice to meet you Joe."

The same greeting as the others got, she must not have had to introduce herself a lot. But there was no way she was American, not with that accent.

Denise makes a noise in her throat and the others jump, Joe manages to tare his eyes away from Samantha, Frankie grins making Joe blush and Samantha herself, well she simply looks like nothing is happening. No indication of discomfort or nerves. The empty child.

"Why don't we go in the kitchen? Frankie will want something to eat and then we can sit down and be comfortable while we talk, get to know Samantha better."

The family turn, automatically obeying the head of the household. Denise watches Frankie drag his new friend after his family. It looks like it doesn't take much effort to drag Samantha anywhere. She is way too thin, you can see her ribs if the wind catches her t-shirt and pulls it against her skeletal frame.

Kevin sent a look back, over his shoulder to his mother. They both understood, they would get to the bottom of this.

**hi, this took a few days to write cause I kept getting distracted sorry. Just something I wanted to share with you, Samantha's posture is something I do when I'm nervous, usually when I'm meeting new people, the arms thing. Some of this will be from personal experience, I am not a confident person, I don't have many friends, I find it hard to talk about myself because I think what I say will not interest others. When I was younger I didn't have any friends, and even now I still sometimes feel like nobody knows me and nobody cares. Books and music are my lifeblood, when I read or listen to music I am drawn into another world. I have a very overactive imagination, I daydream constantly, when I was friendless I'd just wonder around the playground dreaming. I have also been bullied at various different times in my life, which I will also be drawing on. I am very paranoid and strange and I care too much what other people think of me. So writing this is like therapy. I can put down my fears of being forgotten, of being invisible and examine them. So the reviews I get from all my stories are really important to me, they make me feel like someone would miss me if I wasn't here. So Lizzle, thank you so much for all the reviews and encouragement you've given me. It means a lot to me. **

**ok that was really deep and dark, sorry to depress you all, I just needed to get that off my chest. will go write a happy chapter of Camp Rock now xxxxx**

**Katzzle out xxxxx**


End file.
